


First Date

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day One, First Date, First Times, Gallavich Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's first ever date turns in to another first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, using the Gallavich week prompts to knock out a few oneshots. So, they generally tend to follow on from one another, they’re kind of a series. In this one, Sami does not exist because ain’t nobody want that trash. Okay then, lovelies, geronimo!

Mickey and Ian’s first date had been a difficult one.

At first, it had taken some pushing for Ian to be able to convince Mickey to do it, and then they had had to go back to the Gallagher home before they could go out. They were both still covered in blood, clothes included, and didn’t have any cash on them.

And now, here the pair found themselves sitting in a fancy restaurant that Ian remembered Lip telling him that he and Frank had gone to on the day of his graduation. They hadn’t arrived until after ten due to the unexpected bout of sex that had occurred during their shower. As the two of them sat with napkins over their laps (Ian had insisted, Mickey suspected he was still a little drunk), and menus in their hands, Ian began to nudge Mickey’s ankle with his foot, grinning when Mickey noticed what Ian was doing.

“Are you seriously tryna’ have a fuckin’ game of footsie with me?” he said in a hushed tone, his eyebrows raised in a judging manner. The response he got from Ian was simply another brush against his ankle and sly smile. “You’re such a fuckin’ chick sometimes,” he replied with a grin, knocking his ankle against Ian’s.

When a waiter came over to take their drinks order, Mickey asked for a couple Cokes, which earned him a frown from Ian. “One is more than enough for ya’ with your meds at the moment,” and then he placed a hand over Ian’s which sat in front of them on the table, giving it a brief squeeze which was accompanied by a genuine smile.

Two tall glasses of Coke were placed in front of them, and when asked if they were ready to order their food, Ian asked for just a few more minutes before looking at Mickey and saying “I can’t even say half of this stuff, let alone work out what it is or if I’d eat it or not.”

Mickey laughed that laugh which crinkled his eyes at the corners as they sparkled whilst putting a grin on his face, his tongue just visible between his teeth. Ian fucking loved that laugh. “I don’t know about you but I feel pretty fuckin’ outta’ place here…” Ian nodded in agreement; “Wanna’ leave? We can have a date at my place; Mandy’s at yours – or, ya’ know, she _can_ be – and Kenyatta’s workin’ tonight.” The redhead’s eyes shone up at Mickey as he nodded his head, biting his lip lightly.

Throwing a ten dollar bill on the table, Mickey stood up and pulled his coat on, Ian following suit, and then they were leaving the restaurant, whose name they could not pronounce, and walking towards the nearest pizza place.

“Can I get an extra-large meat feast with extra cheese, onion rings, garlic bread, fries, and some of those awesome cheese stick things you guys do?” Mickey ordered their food and handed the money over the counter as Ian sat outside with a cigarette on the go. “Call us when it’s ready, yeah, man?” Mickey asked as he stood by the door, gesturing to where Ian sat crouched against the front of the store. He received a nod and was out and sitting by his boyfriend, swiping the half-burnt cigarette from between his lips with a wink.

“Ass,” Ian mumbled, reaching in to Mickey’s pants pockets to fish out his packet of smokes and lighting himself up a fresh one.

“I know you love it,” Mickey joked, knocking his shoulder against Ian’s with a grin.

“Looking at it, touching it, biting it, eating it, fucking it…” Ian mused, not looking away from the fire hydrant across the street he was watching intently.

Mickey grinned and leant close to Ian, pulling him closer to himself to drag his lips in for a kiss. “Fuckin’ perv,” he mumbled against Ian’s soft, full lips before giving his lower one a quick nip.

A soft shrug of his shoulders from Ian was his response, and then the couple fell in to a comfortable silence which was filled with the occasional car passing by and their gentle exhales of smoke. This was what they liked, sitting with no worries in the world, the silence a reminder that no, Terry was not lurking around the corner waiting to get Mickey, Fiona wasn’t constantly worrying about Ian, and everything was just… them.

“Yo, food;” a knock on the window was heard before the pizza guy’s call out of the door. Mickey stood, took a quick drag of his cigarette before handing it over to Ian, nodding a head towards the door and going to collect their food.

Mickey and Ian found themselves walking in to the Milkovich home (though truthfully it held more non-Milkovich members than not), as Mandy was just leaving. “Have fun,” she told them with a smirk as they passed her, earning a grin from Ian and a mumbled ‘fuck you’ from her brother.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Ian pinched Mickey’s butt playfully before toeing his shoes off and leaving them where they were. He then made his way towards the kitchen where Mickey was opening all of the containers of their food, laying them all out on the kitchen table. And then Mickey went away, telling Ian to sit down and wait. A moment later, Mickey was back with a small tea light, which he placed in the middle of the table after lighting it.

“There we go, now it’s a date fit for a fuckin’ king,” Mickey laughed as he plonked himself down in his seat and picked up a few fries, stuffing them in his mouth as Ian grinned at him.

“This date is so fucking south side,” Ian chuckled. And then he followed Mickey’s example, filling his mouth with food.

“But you love it,” Mickey laughed, showing Ian his mouthful of onion rings.

“I do.” Ian said simply, “But that mouth of yours full of onion rings, not to so much. Full of my cock, well… that’s a whole other ball park, eh?” Ian laughed to himself as Mickey began to choke on his food slightly at Ian’s comment.

“Dude, I’m tryna’ eat!” Mickey told Ian after swallowing, but not before refilling his mouth with a few more onion rings, trying to enjoy them this time around.

Ian just stared at Mickey innocently as he finished his slice of pizza, “Not the right thing…”

And that did it for Mickey. Dinner was forgotten as Mickey all but threw his chair back and went to Ian, pulling the redhead to him as he pressed his lips to Ian’s in a second, his hands running through the soft, red hair before he gripped it, pulling Ian’s head back as his lips went to Ian’s jaw and then his neck. Mickey’s hands dragged their way through Ian’s hair, making their way to the base of his back, Mickey going down as his hands did, and then he was slowly – painstakingly slowly – sliding Ian’s shirt up, his lips kissing at each section of skin that he revealed, his teeth dragging against the skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. And then Mickey’s lips were hungrily kissing Ian’s, and the kiss was all teeth and tongue as Mickey’s hands scraped up and down Ian’s bare back, only stopping for a moment to hover over the freckles on Ian’s shoulders that he couldn’t get enough of. When Mickey’s hands were trained on Ian’s back again, his mouth was tracing a way towards his left shoulder, and he was biting and sucking.

“Let me up!” Ian cried out as he pushed at Mickey before dragging him towards Mickey’s room, each of them dropping their clothes behind them like breadcrumbs. Ian felt his legs hit the edge of the bed, and then he was being pushed back, landing on the bed with Mickey on top of him. Mickey was kissing Ian, all of him, and he was going south, sending Ian sky high with lust and want. Need.

His hands had made their way to Ian’s shoulders back in his room, but Mickey let them trail down his boyfriend’s skin as he shuffled down the bed himself, his breath hot and heavy as he went. When he was finally at Ian’s cock, he could see how Ian wanted him to take his cock in his mouth and not stop until he was crying out Mickey’s name. Knowing that, being able to see it, only made Mickey go down further, pushing Ian’s legs apart even more, his hands gripping his thighs as he just blew gently.

“Mickey…” Ian said softly, the need evident in his voice.

Mickey’s nails dug in as he teased Ian’s hole gently, his tongue just flicking out occasionally and barely touching him, causing Ian to hiss out slightly.

“Mickey.” Ian’s voice was less dazed, more desperate, and Mickey knew that he shouldn’t tease, but, God, it was one of his favourite things to do. He loved it when Ian was practically begging for Mickey to do something – anything. Again, Mickey was still only teasing, and then Ian did it. “Please!” His voice was breathy and deep, and it made Mickey’s cock twitch painfully.

“Just this once,” he mumbled out before pressing his tongue in to Ian languidly, causing the redhead to let out a low moan as his hands gripped Mickey’s, which were still on his thighs. And then Mickey was wreaking all sorts of havoc as he moved his tongue in and out, quickly then slowly, and then he was just gently swirling his tongue against the ring of muscle.

Ian pulled Mickey up to him, bringing his lips to his own and saying between kisses, “I ain’t gonna’ last long,” and that was when Mickey decided to offer.

Pulling back, he asked gently, uncertainty high, “Do you… maybe wanna’ switch it up? I can go on top if ya’ want?” Mickey looked in to Ian’s big, blue eyes for a moment, the redhead deciding, nodding his head and grinning. To this, Mickey decided fuck it, and went back down, this time taking Ian’s throbbing cock in his mouth. Ian wasn’t long in coming, and then he was preparing him, his fingers making Ian buck up against him and hum in approval, his back arching deperately.

“Fuckin’ best date ever,” Mickey mumbled in to the crook of Ian’s neck where his face was as he eased himself in to the younger boy, feeling his hands gripping those perfectly freckled shoulders hard.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” was Ian’s response as he exhaled heavily at the feeling of fullness that his boyfriend was helping him experience for the first time. And he could definitely see why Mickey liked to bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that Ian and Mickey's first date turns in to the first time Ian bottoms.  
> Let me know what you thought, lovelies.


End file.
